<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Here on Out by outes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186385">From Here on Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/outes/pseuds/outes'>outes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jet (Avatar) Lives, Jetko, Jetko Renaissance Week, M/M, and gets his redemption arc, and jet is still kind of an ass, guardian-verse au, zuko is still (kind of) a firebender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/outes/pseuds/outes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"As the train sped up again, Zuko felt a prickle on the edge of his mind. He looked up sharply to find a tan-skinned man around his own age staring at him. They locked eyes, and Zuko glared. He wasn’t unaccustomed to people looking at his scar, but few did so unapologetically. And almost no one held his gaze after they were caught looking.</p><p>Instead of looking embarrassed, the man had the nerve to raise his eyebrows toward the unruly mop of brown hair sitting on top his head. He chewed on a wheat stalk he inexplicably held between his teeth. Then, still gazing coolly, the man threw Zuko a disarming smile around the damn wheat, and winked."</p><p>AKA the Guardian AU that nobody asked for, where Jet and Zuko are both several years older and slightly more emotionally stable, but still just as dumb.</p><p>Rating upped for second chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jet/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Zuko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This AU is set in the universe of the Chinese TV show Guardian. References to Chinese culture will be marked with * and explained in end notes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prologue</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>In the beginning of civilization, three groups of human races lived in harmony. Though indistinguishable in appearance, these groups were unique in culture and ability. The Hai, who were technologically adept and vast in number, controlled the majority of all land on earth. The Yashou tribe, who could shapeshift into plants and animals, lived seclusively in the forests. The Di, who possessed powers to control the natural elements, chose to build their society deep underground. All was well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then, everything changed 10,000 years ago when a meteor struck, depleting earth’s resources. Thus, started a violent and prolonged resource war between those who lived above ground – the Hai and Yashou – and the Di. At the end of the war, a shaky agreement was held, kept intact for 10,000 years to this day by the mysterious Black Cloak Envoy. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Present day, somewhere in the Di Underground. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The fragrance of cooked flour and spices clashed with the muted stench of cigarette smoke. To Zuko, it was the smell of home.</p><p>“What do you want, boy?” asked the old steamed buns merchant.</p><p>“Uh, two cabbage and two pork buns, please,” answered Zuko as he fished for cash from his beat-up wallet.</p><p>Auntie Ming pulled fresh, steaming buns out from bamboo containers. “One fifty. How’s that uncle of yours?” she asked.</p><p>“He’s doing well, Auntie. His health is good, and the teashop has been busy lately, even with –”</p><p>Zuko was interrupted by a brusque voice accompanied by the distinct odor of sweat.</p><p>“Hey grandma,” said the owner of the voice. It was a middle-aged man, balding and carrying a prominent gut. “Could you move your stand out of the way? We gotta move these crates down that alley behind you.”</p><p>Zuko glared at the man as he exchanged his cash with Auntie Ming for buns. Behind the offending man was another guy, standing next to some platform trucks stacked high with wooden crates.</p><p>Zuko shifted his hood lower on his face and ducked his head down an inch. He recognized the guy by the platform trucks. Zhao, one of his father’s cronies. That meant Zuko could also guess the contents of those crates.</p><p>He wasn’t aware his father had a warehouse in this district of Di.</p><p>In any case, Auntie Ming wasn’t in the mood to deal with the knuckleheads. “Gentlemen,” she said sternly, “I’ve been running this stand for over nine years and not once has anyone told me I needed to move. Now go around the block and take the main street like the grown men you are.”</p><p>Zuko tensed, ready to intervene in case one of the men decided to do something stupid – which was likely, he thought bitterly, given their collective six brain cells. Zuko knew Zhao’s ego, and wagered the pair wasn’t going to budge. Travelling down back alleys likely also allowed them less visibility. After all, transporting shipments of his father’s weapons was <em>supposedly </em>illegal.</p><p>Only supposedly, though, because Ozai used part of his profits to pull strings within the Di government. It was funny how money could suddenly make upstanding officials turn a blind eye. Last he’d heard, lightning blasters were most in fashion these days among men involved in dirty business.</p><p>“Listen grandma,” said the sweaty guy. “Our boss really doesn’t like to be kept waiting. Now, I’m tired. I’ve had a long day of hauling this shit around. Get the boy to move your damn stand and we won’t cause any trouble.”</p><p>Immediately, Zuko’s blood boiled. The streetlamps above them began flickering, a sure sign of Auntie Ming’s mounting irritation. But before the old merchant could bite back, Zuko turned around to face the man and said boldly, “Help her move it yourself, fucker.”</p><p>The man’s eyes widened as instant recognition took place at the sight of Zuko’s scar.</p><p>“<em>You! </em>You’re Ozai’s disgraced son.”</p><p>From the corner of Zuko’s good eye, he could see Zhao moving in on the situation.</p><p>An ugly grin spread across the sweaty man’s face. He began rambling, “Haven’t you caused enough trouble for daddy that you can’t help move a poor old lady’s food stand? I thought we’d be rid of having to hear about your whiny ass after he banished you. Your sister’s doing well by the way, she –”</p><p>“That’s enough, Mok,” Zhao cut him off.</p><p>Zuko saw red as hot flames sprung from his fists. The streets lamps above Auntie Ming’s stand were going haywire from her anxiety. Zuko vaguely registered that any passersby were quickly making themselves scarce at the increasingly heated scene.</p><p>“Oho, the kid’s got a temper,” Mok egged Zuko on. This guy just didn’t know when to stop.</p><p>“Zuko,” Zhao said gruffly and with no sentiment. “Move the damn stand so we can move on with our night. Ozai wants us back within the hour; we don’t have time for this.” With that, Zhao beckoned for Auntie Ming to move.</p><p>Zuko took a few deep breaths, but it didn’t do anything for his anger. Still seething, he forced his fists open and extinguished his flames. He shouldered his way past Zhao and Mok, kicked in the stands of Auntie Ming’s cart with probably too much force, and moved her miscellaneous belongings out of the way. With some effort, he finally shoved the large, squeaking metal cart a few meters off to the side.  </p><p>“See, that didn’t take but a minute, kid. See you around, <em>Zuko</em>,” Mok mocked. And then they were on their way.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>That night, a silent figure clothed in black and blue visited Ozai’s new weapons warehouse in the westernmost district of Di. That same night, the warehouse went up in roaring, spectacular flames.</p><p>Soon afterward, Zuko and his uncle’s Di identification cards too went up in ashes. They were replaced by questionably procured Hai IDs that read <em>Long Mushi</em> and <em>Long Li.*</em></p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>One week later, Longcheng City</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Zuko gripped his suitcase tightly as he rode the train with his uncle toward the north side of Longcheng City. The lights on the train were obnoxiously bright, as he was quickly coming to learn everything above ground was. He could feel a headache developing behind his eyes.</p><p>The train let out a cheerful <em>ding</em> as the next stop approached. The woman on the intercom announced in a similarly cheerful tone, “<em>We are approaching University Station. Transfer here for lines three and five.” </em></p><p>The train slowed to a stop and Zuko grabbed hold of his luggage even tighter. His uncle’s rotund frame swayed into Zuko’s side with the inertia.</p><p> <em>“University Station. Transfer here…”</em></p><p>The bustle of people exiting and boarding the train drowned out the rest of the intercom. Zuko anxiously glanced at the map on the train for what must have been the tenth time. Two more stops. Xin Bei was their destination; what exactly was in store for them there, Zuko didn't know. Uncle had said his friend Pao was there to offer them employment and lodging while they were in a transitory period. How Uncle had managed to not only meet but keep in touch with a Hai man was beyond Zuko. It must have been one of Uncle’s many charms.</p><p>As the train sped up again, Zuko felt a prickle on the edge of his mind. He looked up sharply to find a tan-skinned man around his own age staring at him. They locked eyes, and Zuko glared. He wasn’t unaccustomed to people looking at his scar, but few did so unapologetically. And almost no one held his gaze after they were caught looking.</p><p>Instead of looking embarrassed, the man had the nerve to raise his eyebrows toward the unruly mop of brown hair sitting on top his head. He chewed on a wheat stalk he inexplicably held between his teeth. Then, still gazing coolly, the man threw Zuko a disarming smile around the damn wheat, and <em>winked.</em></p><p>Furious, Zuko threw his hood over his head and turned away to glare at the dirty green floor of the train. He could feel his face heating up, which only served to make him all the more furious. What was this guy playing at? He and Uncle had left Di for barely a few hours, and already he’d had a bizarre interaction with some Hai man.</p><p><em>Some weirdly charming Hai man</em>, a voice in the back of his head piped up, which Zuko promptly squashed. He could still feel the prickle in his mind of being watched, but he refused to remove his gaze from the floor. It was just some dude trying to get a rise out of him, and Zuko would be damned if he gave the man the satisfaction.</p><p>For the rest of the train ride, Zuko resolutely did not look back at the man, and he did <em>not</em> think about how attractive that smile had been around the stupid stalk of wheat.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>“Hey boy! Waiter! Can I get some more hot water?” a woman wearing a long, flowery dress asked Zuko. She tapped on the side of her teacup impatiently with bright red nails. Why did the Hai feel the need to dress so ostentatiously?</p><p>“Right away, ma’am!” Zuko called, scrambling past the bustling teashop patrons over to the kitchen. “Uncle, can I get two pots of oolong and a pot of green?” Zuko rattled off from his server book as he went to grab hot water.</p><p>“Still no jasmine? Such as shame,” Uncle said with genuine sadness in his voice.</p><p>“Sorry, Uncle,” Zuko replied.</p><p>“Dammit,” Zuko muttered as he realized that the water on the burner was still lukewarm. Checking to make sure he and Uncle were alone in the kitchen, he carefully placed his hands on either side of the pot until it was hot, ignoring the heat of the metal against his skin.</p><p>When Zuko returned to flower-dress-lady after serving three other tables, she scowled. Instead of thanking him as he poured her refill, she primly commented, “Took you long enough.”</p><p>Zuko chose to inhale deeply instead of snapping at her. <em>Don’t get fired on your first week on the job, </em>he told himself. Objectively speaking, he’d been through worse times in his life. This was nothing.</p><p>Yet as the woman sniffed pretentiously at her tea as if he’d just poured expired medicine instead of water he’d painstaking heated, he felt like the only time he’d hated his life more was the weeks after his banishment. And possibly the time he’d gotten rejected by his high school crush, Mai. His sister and her friends had ridiculed him mercilessly for <em>months</em> afterward.</p><p>“Hey, pretty boy. You need any help?” a smooth voice said from behind him. Zuko jerked his head around and realized he had been clutching the pot with white knuckles. And that he was now staring into the annoyingly attractive face of the guy from the train. Spirits, ancestors, or whoever governed the universe above, why?</p><p>“<em>You!</em>” was his eloquent response. <em>Nice one, Zuko</em>.</p><p>“Yeah, me!” the young man replied back jokingly. He smiled around the wheat stalk that he still, for some godforsaken reason, held in his mouth. “Man, I didn’t think I’d ever see you again, but now I’m glad. Can I get a cup of jasmine?”</p><p>Zuko stood gaping like a fish. Now that the man was standing right in front of him, Zuko had time to take in his faded green bomber jacket, distressed jeans, and combat boots. Unfortunately, he also took in the rather nicely subtle scent of the guy’s cologne.</p><p>At this time, flower-dress-lady decided to unhelpfully butt in.</p><p>“You two know each other?” she asked.</p><p>“No! We don’t!” Zuko exclaimed, then stormed off before he could see the look of shock on her face.</p><p>“So, I’ll take that as a yes?” the man called after him. “Okay, I’ll just find myself a seat, then.”</p><p>Zuko walked into the kitchen looking even more frazzled than he normally had in the past week.</p><p>“Zuko,” Iroh looked concerned when he caught sight of his nephew slumped at the kitchen entrance. “Is everything alright? You look like the young Katara has just frozen you to a wall again.”</p><p>“No, Uncle. I mean yes, I am okay, but no, Katara didn’t…” Zuko forced himself to breathe. “The guy from the train is here.”</p><p>Uncle’s brows immediately furrowed in concern. “Who? Did this man do something to you, Zuko?” he questioned.</p><p>“No, he didn’t do anything, Uncle. I’m sorry. It’s nothing, really.” Then he remembered. “Can I get an order of jasmine?”</p><p>Iroh’s face brightened. “Ah, finally, a chance to brew my specialty!”</p><p>Zuko smiled, his uncle’s wholesome happiness lending a small slice of calm to Zuko’s otherwise hectic day. When Zuko brought the pot of jasmine along with a single cup back out, he steeled himself for the inevitably awkward interaction to follow. The man was lounged on a booth by the window, and he smiled as Zuko approached.</p><p>“Thanks,” the guy said as he accepted the tea. “I’m sorry, I feel like I should have introduced myself by now. I’m Jet.”</p><p>Jet. What kind of a name was that? Must be some dumb nickname.</p><p>“Uh, nice. To meet you, I guess,” Zuko replied.</p><p>“I’d say the same, but I don’t have anything to call you.” Jet leaned across the small table he was seated at. “What’s your name?”</p><p>Zuko was a heartbeat away from saying ‘<em>Zuko</em>,’ but after a nearly imperceptible pause he replied, “Li.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, <em>Li. </em>So, where’d you guys move from?”</p><p>Zuko bristled at the seemingly innocuous question. Jet had seen Zuko and Iroh with their luggage on the train, so it wouldn’t be strange for him to ask where they came from. However, this was this first time someone had actually asked about his background. Pao, the teashop owner, had already known of his and Uncle’s situation for the most part. Zuko had to make sure he didn’t mess this one up.</p><p>“We’re from Nan Wang. We… had some family issues back there, so we came here to start over.” Not entirely a lie, but also not the truth.</p><p>“Well, shit, I’m sorry. Hopefully things will be better for you guys here,” Jet said with surprising empathy in his dark eyes. “How do you like Longcheng?”</p><p>“It’s… really different,” said Zuko. “But it’s alright, I guess. It’ll take some getting used to.” If that wasn’t the understatement of the decade.</p><p>Jet threw him that charming grin Zuko had first seen on the train. “Well, I’d be happy to show you around once you’re done with your shift. This city has a lot of hidden gems if you know where to look.”</p><p>Zuko’s face turned hot. “Um. No, sorry. Gonna be busy. Uncle and I have to clean for a while after we close up shop, and then we usually have dinner together, and then –”</p><p>“Aw okay, I get it,” Jet pouted. “That’s alright, you’ll come around. You can’t stay cooped up in this teashop forever, you know. Longcheng is way too interesting of a city for that.”</p><p>“…I –”</p><p>“<em>Waiter!</em>” a call from a nearby patron interrupted his thought. Zuko wasn’t sure if he felt relieved or irritated at the distraction.</p><p>“Sorry, I gotta go,” said Zuko.</p><p>“I’ll catch you around, Li.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Zuko laid a sweet bun on the table and poured jasmine tea into Jet’s cup for the third time in two weeks. Jet’s presence had grown from a source of irritation to something closer to reassuring company, although Zuko would be loath to ever admit it.</p><p>“So,” said Jet, taking the damned wheat out from his mouth (where did he even <em>get</em> those in the city?) and carefully placing it on his plate. “You said you’re twenty-one, right? You go to school around here?”</p><p>“No,” Zuko replied. “Uncle and I need to save up money before I go to school.” The words felt bitter in his mouth even though they were the truth. What he failed to mention was that he already had a degree in welding from Di; a now useless document given that it wouldn’t be recognized by any Hai employer. And people here probably wouldn’t appreciate him generating white hot flames from his bare hands.  </p><p>“Understandable,” replied Jet smoothly. “It’s a good thing tuition for Longcheng University isn’t too bad. Mine was about five grand a semester. Still hefty, but about as a good a deal as you’re gonna get for university these days.”</p><p>“Oh. You graduated from there?” Zuko asked.</p><p>“Yeah, just last year, actually. After that I got a job in… criminal justice. Then lost the job not three seasons later.”</p><p>“That’s rough. I’m sorry,” said Zuko, not sure what else to say.</p><p>“Nah, don’t be. It was my fault I lost the job. I did some things that I’m not proud of, so I’m trying to start over. We’re kind of alike in that sense, if you think about it.”</p><p>That one hit a bit too close to home. The guilt of burning down his father’s warehouse on a fiery impulse, forcing him and Uncle to flee from retribution, weighed heavily on his mind.</p><p>“You’re probably right,” replied Zuko.</p><p>“<em>Waiter!</em>”</p><p>Zuko sighed. “I gotta go –”</p><p>“Wait,” Jet said, almost reaching for Zuko’s hand but then seeming to decide otherwise. “It’s Sunday; you guys open late tomorrow, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess. Why?” Zuko was embarrassed to notice that his heartbeat quickened a little.</p><p>“Me, you, hot pot tonight? There’s this great place near the south end I’ve been dying for recently.”</p><p>“I…” <em>Come on Zuko, grow a pair. “</em>Sure. Okay. When –?”</p><p>“WAITER!”</p><p>“I’m <em>coming</em>!” Zuko yelled back.</p><p>“Meet me outside the shop an hour after closing?” Jet offered.</p><p>“Okay. Yeah, I’ll see you then,” Zuko said before he went to attend to the undoubtedly peeved patron, his heart quietly racing.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>When Zuko stepped outside the teashop door exactly fifty-nine minutes after closing, Jet was already waiting. Jet’s eyes grew wide when he caught sight of Zuko. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but instead ended up laughing.</p><p>A traitorous part of Zuko’s brain noted that Jet had a nice laugh, but the more pressing and angry part made him narrow his eyes, instinctively moving to step back inside and slam the door in Jet’s face. He’d actually tried to look decent tonight, forgoing his usual tattered black hoodie for a white tee, jean jacket, and joggers. He’d even attempted to style his hair. If anything, he had to look better than he did in a tea-stained apron.</p><p>“No, no! Don’t be mad,” Jet said, still laughing. He placed strong, comforting hands on Zuko’s elbows, ushering him back towards outside. “You just took me by surprise. It’s a very different look from the whole waiter getup – in a good way.”</p><p>Zuko pretended that the contact of Jet’s hands on his arms had no effect on him.</p><p>“Well, you could have said that before you laughed in my face. I was ready to slam the door on you,” Zuko grumbled. Though despite the awful delivery, he had to admit he felt flattered.</p><p>Zuko cleared his throat as he met Jet’s eyes.</p><p>“You look nice, too,” said Zuko with as much boldness as he could muster. “Not like you don’t always, but. Yeah,” he finished lamely.</p><p>Although Jet hadn’t exactly dressed up from his normal attire, he still looked damn good in his brown leather jacket, fitted jeans, and boots. And of course, his expertly tousled hair accompanied with the damn wheat he casually held in his teeth.</p><p>“Well, you don’t gotta start getting all sappy on me,” Jet replied. “I haven’t even bought you food yet!”</p><p>Despite his embarrassment, this managed to bring a small smile to Zuko’s face.</p><p>“Jerk,” he said, butting shoulders with Jet. In a move so smooth that Zuko barely registered it, Jet caught Zuko’s arm from the shoulder bump to grab hold of his hand.</p><p>Zuko was a bit shocked at Jet's brazenness, but he tried not to show it. Jet was making it damn hard to play it cool tonight.</p><p>A sly smile crept onto the other man's face. "Can't say I don't have game, though," Jet replied. </p><p>"I can say you're an ass, is what," Zuko snarked.</p><p>Jet laughed openly, and it sounded like music in the crisp night air of Longcheng.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>A calloused but gentle hand came down on Zuko’s wrist as he added chili oil to his hotpot sauce.</p><p>"Li, my friend, you know what that is, right?”</p><p>Zuko blinked. “Yes, I know what chili oil is. I like it,” he said defensively.</p><p>“Okay, just don’t complain to me tomorrow when your stomach hurts.”</p><p>“I can take care of myself,” Zuko retorted.</p><p>“Never said you couldn’t. I just prefer to eat hotpot without my tongue on fire. The broth is spicy enough.”</p><p>“Then your tongue is just weak,” Zuko teased.</p><p>“Ok, ok," Jet said, putting his hands up defensively. "You sure know how to hurt a man’s ego.” </p><p>Zuko smiled to himself at the win as they settled back down at their table.</p><p>As a waiter filled up their hotpot a generous amount of steaming, aromatic broth, Zuko felt more at ease than he had in weeks since he’d moved to Longcheng. In a culture so unfamiliar in its sights, sounds, and customs, the smell of heated spices and pork bone broth brought a bit of comfort to his soul.</p><p>“Jet,” Zuko said quietly as they waited for the water to boil. “Thank you for this. You were right – not leaving the teashop for weeks except to grab supplies was starting to drive me crazy.”</p><p>Jet smiled as he started adding food to the pot. “What did I tell you. I knew you’d come around eventually. There’s a lot more around here than just restaurants, too. Next time, I can bring you to the lantern district. Or maybe the old historical district, if you’re into that kinda stuff.”</p><p>“Next time?” Zuko questioned. “Bold of you to assume.”</p><p>“I never assume, Li<em>.</em> I just know.”</p><p>Zuko bit back a sigh. Jet was charming and attractive enough, but he had to ask: “Has anyone ever told you that you’re kind of insufferable?”</p><p>Jet raised an annoyingly perfect eyebrow at him. Instead of answering, he picked up a piece of tofu from the hotpot with his chopsticks, dipped it in sauce, and shoved it in Zuko’s mouth.</p><p>The move may or may not have gone straight to Zuko’s dick, so to kill time he chewed, pretending to think. Finally, he swallowed and said sarcastically, “Okay, fair answer. But your sauce needs more spice.”</p><p>Jet snorted.</p><p>As they ate, Zuko observed that Jet seemed a bit contemplative. Before he could wonder too long what was going on behind those thoughtful brown eyes, Jet spoke: “So, that old guy you came here with, he’s your uncle?”</p><p>“Yeah. Why?”</p><p>“Nothing, really. I’m just glad to see you’ve still got family with you that’s got your back. You two must be really close.”</p><p>“We are,” Zuko affirmed. “He’s been with me since I… for almost ten years now.”</p><p>Jet leaned in. “Since what?”</p><p>Zuko sighed. “It’s a long story.”</p><p>“Okay, well I’m free all night.”</p><p>Zuko gave Jet a withering look, but for some reason, he felt compelled to tell him. Something about Jet made Zuko feel like he would understand.</p><p>“My father,” Zuko began, “he kicked me out of the house when I was thirteen. I found out about his shady business and my dumb self decided I would be able to put a stop to it. Obviously, I didn’t, and I got my ass landed on the street instead.”</p><p>Zuko paused to grab a piece of meat, collecting his thoughts as he let it boil in the spicy broth. “For a while I thought it was my fault that I’d gotten kicked out. I tried to regain my father’s trust. Now I’ve learned staying away from him was probably the best decision I’ve ever made.”</p><p>“Damn,” said Jet. “Well, I’m glad you’ve figured it out, ‘cause you deserve better. The man sounds shitty, no offense” said Jet.</p><p>“None taken,” Zuko said drily.</p><p>Jet nodded. “I don’t exactly have a conventional family, either. For the past six years, I’ve lived with my old high school classmates, Smellerbee and Longshot. I love them as if they were my siblings, even though we’re not blood-related.”</p><p>“Hold up. You said their names are...?”</p><p>“Bee, for short. And Longshot. Nicknames, but don’t get caught calling them anything else, or you’ll be in trouble. They take pride in those names,” Jet explained rather cryptically.</p><p>Before Zuko could ponder on this longer, a draft of air came in through the doors as a group of university-aged students walked into the restaurant.</p><p>“Hey, Jet! Long time no see,” a perky female voice said from behind Zuko. He turned around to see a young woman with short hair and clear-framed glasses directing her attention at Jet. Zuko glared immaturely.</p><p>“Hey Sana, it’s good to see you,” said Jet as he got up from his seat to give her a brief hug. “How are things at the old University?”</p><p>“Um, haven’t you heard the news? Or seen any of my WeChatter posts? It’s terrible!” Sana waved at her friends, “You guys go ahead and get a table, I’ll be there in a minute!”</p><p>“No, I’ve seen the news,” Jet replied to her in a strange tone of voice.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s really scary isn’t it?” said Sana. “<em>Four</em> people, and all of them students!”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s really strange,” Jet said in a tone that made him sound like he was contemplating something much heavier than his words betrayed.</p><p>The conversation turned silent for a second too long, before Jet seemed to come back to himself. “Stay safe, okay, Sana? Never go out alone at night, even if it’s just around campus. And make sure to use you’re using both your brain and your gut. I know you’ve got a lot of the former, but the latter could use some work.” He quirked a small smile at her.</p><p>“Oh, shut up. I know how to take care of myself, big brother,” Sana joked. “But thanks. We’ve been doing a good job of sticking together recently, and so far we haven’t seen anything weird. So, who’s this?” she looked over at Zuko meaningfully.</p><p>“Oh, shit,” Jet said. He turned to put a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “Sana, this is Li. We met a few weeks ago – he works at Pao’s Teashop on the north side of town. Li, Sana, my old university friend. We were in the same criminology program, she’s two years below me.”</p><p>“Hey,” Zuko said without fanfare.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Li!” replied Sana with pep. “Okay, well I’d better get going. I’ll leave you two be. See you around, Jet,” she winked as she turned to walk away.</p><p>Zuko would feel irritated at the gesture, however more important things were preoccupying his mind.</p><p>“What’s going on at the university?” he asked quietly after Jet sat back down.</p><p> Jet gave Zuko an odd look. “Haven’t you seen the news at all?” he asked.</p><p>“No, I haven’t,” Zuko answered testily. “We’ve been really busy since we moved in. Why?”</p><p>“Oh. I guess that makes sense. Well,” Jet said as he leaned across the table to get closer to Zuko, “over the past few weeks, there’s been a string of deaths at Longcheng University. Each case has been… surrounded by suspicious circumstances.  All the victims were students, and the number is up to four now. It’s why I asked Sana to be careful.”</p><p>“Shit. That sounds really serious. Uncle never told me that Longcheng was a dangerous city. Actually, he told me the opposite.”</p><p>“He’s right, it usually is. But apparently not anymore,” Jet sighed. “Listen, you have to be careful, too. You don’t know this city well, and whoever – or whatever – is behind these murders might be looking for someone who’s lost on the streets one night.”</p><p>“…Did you just say ‘whatever’? You don’t believe in ghosts, do you?” Zuko asked sarcastically.</p><p>Jet paused to think as if Zuko had just made a groundbreaking philosophical statement.</p><p>“Li,” said Jet as he leaned in closer, so much that the steam from the hotpot was nearly right below his face. “Have you ever heard of the Di before?”</p><p>Zuko’s heart stopped for a second, and his body immediately went numb. Thankfully, he managed to keep a straight face. “What?” he choked out, surprised his voice didn’t shake.</p><p>Jet’s eyes narrowed. <em>Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck, he’s onto me. He’s got to be onto me, I’ve fucked up – </em></p><p>“The Di,” said Jet, “are the people – if you can even call them that – who are behind all this. Call it a combination of intuition and experience, but the entire situation reeks of it. Trust me when I say the situation around these deaths aren’t normal.”</p><p>There was a lot to what Jet had just said, but one of the first things Zuko got out of it was, “What do you mean it <em>reeks</em> of them? If – if they’re not people, then what are they?”</p><p>Jet sighed. “Never mind, Li. I’m technically not even supposed to be talking to you about any of this. Just lay low and keep an eye out, ok?”</p><p>Zuko’s teacup was getting hot. He moved his hand off it quickly.</p><p>Zuko shook his head. “No, wait. What was the ‘experience’ you’ve had with – with these people?” Then, to add a bit of plausible deniability to his reaction, he added, “What is going <em>on</em>, Jet? Do you expect me to believe any of what you’re saying?”</p><p>Then, Jet’s look turned dark. He looked angry. Why was he angry?</p><p>Jet spoke lowly over the hotpot. Zuko’s mind unhelpfully registered that the cabbage in there was probably getting soggy.</p><p>“The experience I’ve had,” said Jet, “is half a year’s work with the Longcheng Special Investigations Department – S.I.D. for those who’ve heard of it. Three guesses to the kind of investigations we did. Here’s a clue,” Jet’s lowered his voice until it was almost imperceptible. “Replace ‘Special’ with ‘Supernatural,’ and that pretty much sums up our line of work.”</p><p>To anyone else, Jet would have sounded like a crazy person. To Zuko, Jet sounded like a guy who knew <em>way</em> too much. He was in trouble.</p><p>Jet was silent as he stared at an invisible spot on the table – whether it was for a few moments or for an eternity, Zuko couldn’t tell. His fingers felt hot.</p><p>“Here’s my other experience, Li,” Jet said slowly. He raised his gaze to meet Zuko’s, and Zuko felt supremely uncomfortable under the intensity of it.</p><p>Jet began again in an eerily calm voice, “When I was nine, my parents were murdered by the Di. Mom was an S.I.D. agent, and a few Di thugs didn’t like that their criminal friends were getting sent back to the underground thanks to her. They broke into our house in the middle of the night. Murdered both her and my dad in cold blood. I was two rooms away. And they got away with it, too. I’ll never forget the creepy blue glow of those blasters, like straight out of a horror film. I’ll never forget…” Jet’s voice broke as he trailed off, hanging his head. Zuko couldn’t decide if he wanted to reach out to Jet in comfort or run away from this whole situation. In the end, he was frozen still.</p><p>Jet continued, “I guess joining the S.I.D. right out of university was my way of seeking justice for them. Turns out I was a little too eager to get my justice." Jet paused, and the next words sounded like they were hard to get out. "Except it wasn't really about justice. Don't know if it ever was. I just wanted revenge.” Then, Jet let out a bitter laugh. “One blown up compound with so-called innocent <em>Di</em> in it and boom. I’m out of the job. Guess I’ve really failed at making the ‘rents proud, huh?”</p><p>Zuko shook his head speechlessly. He was shocked, and also disturbed. The blue glow of those blasters. His father’s weapons? More blood on his family’s hands, Zuko thought grimly. But had Jet <em>killed</em> his people?</p><p>He felt strangely lightheaded.</p><p>“You said you lost your job… because it was your fault,” Zuko said after he’d regained his voice. Jet's earlier words at the teashop suddenly took on a new, horrifying light. Zuko wasn’t sure whether he was really speaking to Jet or to himself at this point. “Do you… feel sorry for what you did?”</p><p>“They got out,” replied Jet in a non-answer. “The people in the compound, they got out before I lit it up.”</p><p>Zuko was silent.</p><p>“…Yes, okay?” said Jet, grabbing fistfuls of his own thick brown hair. His usual front of suave self-assuredness was all but gone. “I know what you’re thinking. But I’m not that person anymore. I’m… I’m sorry, okay?”</p><p>Zuko drew a full breath for the first time since Jet began his revelation. “Then," Zuko said quietly, "I think your parents would still be proud."</p><p>Jet didn’t respond. With no words between them, Zuko removed the soggy cabbage and put it in his own bowl, adding more fresh vegetables to the pot. Hesitantly, he took a piece of thinly sliced lamb meat to the simmering broth, then placed it in Jet’s bowl once it was cooked. This seemed to break Jet out of his trance.</p><p>“Thanks," said Jet. "You know, you're probably the sweetest date I’ve ever taken out.” With a sardonic smile, he added, "Anyone else would have gone running by now. My last girlfriend did, anyway."</p><p><em>Wouldn't make sense for me to run if I'm just as fucked up as you,</em> Zuko thought.</p><p>He wouldn't say that, though, so instead Zuko replied with, “Well, I hope you don’t get used to it. ‘Cause that’s about the extent of my cooking ability.”</p><p>“It’s okay. I’m sure you have other abilities that make up for it,” Jet said, raising his eyebrows suggestively, if halfheartedly.</p><p>“Jet, we’re in <em>public</em>,” Zuko said, aghast, although he couldn’t keep a smile from creeping into his voice.</p><p>Jet laughed, and Zuko thought he could really get used to the sound of it.</p><p>“Listen, Li,” Jet said as he placed a hand over Zuko’s. “I’m sorry I made this so awkward. I didn’t mean for shit to get this heavy on the first date.” Then, with a sheepish grin, he added, “I’ll make it up to you, if you’d let me. Promise.”  </p><p>Zuko felt his face heat up at the sentimental statement. “…It’s okay,” he said. “I’m glad we got this out.” Then he paused. “And that I now know there’s a murderer on the loose who targets university-aged individuals like us.”</p><p>“Well, when you put it like <em>that</em>.”</p><p>“Seems like bad luck just likes to follow me around, I guess,” Zuko shrugged.</p><p>“Are you implying something about me?” challenged Jet.</p><p>Zuko said nothing, but in response shoved the soggy cabbage from his bowl into Jet’s mouth.</p><p>“Agh!” Jet said over a mouthful of cabbage. “Gross, it’s wet. And fucking spicy!”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Zuko shivered as they arrived back at the teashop entrance. He imperceptibly raised his body temperature to ward off a bit of the cold. Jet’s hand remained cool in their linked grasp, but Zuko didn’t mind.</p><p>“Okay, now’s your chance to get sappy with me,” said Jet. “You know, since I’ve bought you dinner and all.”</p><p>Zuko flushed in anger at the reminder. “You snuck your phone to the waitress in the middle of the meal. That’s <em>cheating</em>,” Zuko retorted. **</p><p>“You call it cheating, I call it skill,” Jet said with a sly smile.</p><p>Zuko’s breath hitched. Jet had pulled them closer, so close that Zuko could feel the heat radiating off of Jet’s body and he could see the faint outline of a scar on Jet’s jawline.</p><p>Before Zuko could react, Jet was pressing a firm but gentle kiss on Zuko’s lips, and his brain short-circuited. A shock of electricity shot straight from the point of contact through his entire body. Zuko melted as Jet worked Zuko’s mouth open skillfully with his tongue. Suddenly, they were rather fiercely making out on the teashop doorstep, Jet holding the small of Zuko’s back while Zuko gripped the back of Jet’s neck for dear life. Zuko’s entire perception narrowed to nothing but the addicting movement of Jet’s mouth against his, his warm embrace, and the dizzying smell that could only be described as distinctly <em>Jet.</em></p><p>He was so fucked.</p><p>They broke apart reluctantly, breathing heavily into the cool night air.</p><p>For a few moments, they said nothing. Zuko’s eyes fixed onto Jet’s intense gaze as they caught their collective breath. It was impossible to tell what Jet was thinking, and Zuko started to feel like he was being studied by this impossible, complex, and smolderingly attractive man.</p><p>“What was that for,” Zuko finally breathed, even though he already knew the answer.</p><p>Or so he thought he did.</p><p>“What can I say,” Jet shrugged. “You’re hot.”</p><p>Zuko blinked. “That’s it?”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘that’s it’? Usually people appreciate the compliment.”</p><p>“<em>Usually?</em> How <em>usually</em> do you do this?” Zuko felt himself getting heated, his previously giddy mood souring rapidly.</p><p>But Jet’s expression turned softer and more thoughtful. “Hey, listen, I wasn’t being serious. But to answer your question. There was a time when I did ‘this’… a lot. Back when I was younger and stupider. But trust me,” Jet squeezed Zuko’s hands in his firm grasp, “I’m not that person anymore. Nor do I want to be.”</p><p>Carefully, with what could only be described as hesitation (if Jet were capable of such a thing), Jet raised his hand to the side of Zuko’s face – his good side – and pressed a chaste kiss on Zuko’s lips.</p><p>Somehow, even though they had just been tongue-deep in each other mere minutes ago, this made Zuko’s knees nearly give out.</p><p>When they parted, Zuko said, “Oh.”</p><p>Jet smiled. “Do you understand, now?”</p><p>“Yeah. I think I do.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Zuko and Iroh use pseudonyms Long Li and Long Mushi on their IDs. Their (fake) family name goes first, followed by their given name.<br/>** Scanning QR codes with phones is the common method of payment rather than credit cards and paper bills.</p><p>Please leave a comment! This is my first fic, so thank you if you've read this far &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was not going to be a multi-chapter, but here we are. Cultural notes are at the end and marked with a *.<br/>Thanks for reading, and feel free to drop a comment!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Your search for "Long Li Nan Wang District High School" yielded 0 results. Try using words that may appear on the page you're looking for.</em>
</p><p>Jet exhaled in frustration as he leaned back into his desk chair. He squinted at the glow of his monitor, suddenly not missing the days he used to spend digging up intel with his shitty S.I.D. government computer.</p><p>It was one of the only parts of his old job he didn’t miss, though.</p><p>“Jet,” a raspy female voice interrupted his thoughts. “Dinner’s ready. You done internet stalking your crush like a creepy teenage girl?”</p><p>“Bee, you <em>are</em> a creepy teenage girl,” Jet said as he spun around in his chair to face Smellerbee. “Is that supposed to be an insult?”</p><p>She scoffed. “Nineteen is hardly a teenager. Now get your ass up, you can find pictures of Li’s face to hang on your walls later.”</p><p>Jet raised his eyebrows, disturbed, as he walked into the kitchen with her. “See, now <em>that</em> is creepy. Case in point. How do you even come up with shit like this?”</p><p>Bee continued helping Longshot bring the cooked dishes to the table. She shrugged, “Intuition.”</p><p>“I don’t think you know what that word means,” Jet replied. </p><p>Once the meal was set, the three of them settled around their small, round dining table.</p><p>“Thanks for dinner, guys,” said Jet. “I promise I’ll cook tomorrow. School been keeping you busy?” he directed his question at Bee.</p><p>“Yeah, orgo’s shit, thanks for asking,” she said, not looking up from filling her bowl.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Jet replied earnestly. “You know, there’s still time to switch to a less hellish track than pre-dent. Would probably improve your quality of life for the next eight years or so.”</p><p>Bee leveled a judgmental look at Jet over a spoonful of rice slathered with fried egg and tomato. </p><p>“Yeah, well at least the prospective job security’s good with my degree,” she shot back.</p><p>Longshot quickly threw Bee a disapproving look.</p><p>Jet let out a low whistle as he sat back in his chair. “No, it’s okay, Longshot.” Then he turned back to Bee, “Not pulling the punches today, huh? Something on your mind?”</p><p>“Just that you seem to be spending more time on this Li dude than on finding employment.”</p><p>Longshot’s glare shifted from disapproving to flat out disappointed.</p><p>Jet took a deep breath in through his nostrils. Smellerbee knew that application to the Longcheng Fire Academy was a lengthy one, and that Jet was currently waiting to hear back about his initial screening. Short of driving taxis, there wasn’t much Jet could do right now.</p><p>Jet set his chopsticks down as calmly as he could. “Tell me what you're really thinking.”</p><p>“Jet, I haven’t seen you this obsessed since… well, since you were at the S.I.D. It’s not healthy. And I’m worried about you. We’re <em>both</em> worried that you might be falling into… you know. Old habits.”</p><p>Longshot narrowed his eyes in silent agreement.</p><p>“Look, I understand where you’re coming from,” Jet defended. “But it’s not like that at all. I get you’re worried but… Li’s fine, okay? He’s new to town, and I just want to get to know him a little more. Besides, I actually care about him,” Jet finished. He realized the last statement was as much a revelation to himself as it was to his friends.</p><p>Bee looked thoughtful over a mouthful of green beans. Then she nodded once, seeming mollified at least for now.</p><p>“Okay. Just don’t get ahead of yourself, yeah?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jet said with resolve.</p><p>After dinner, Jet shooed Smellerbee and Longshot away, insisting on doing the cleaning himself. As he was elbow deep in soapy suds, he pondered that if he couldn’t find jack on ‘Li’ or ‘Mushi’ from the internet, he could just as well do it the old-fashioned way.</p><p>Jet retired to his room, pulling his phone from his sweatpants pocket before flopping down unceremoniously on the bed. Li was actually the last person he’d texted. He began typing.</p><p>“<em>me, you, drinks this friday? I can take you to the lantern district</em>”</p><p>He hit send and haphazardly threw his phone to the side. Knowing Li, it would take a minute for him to respond.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>A minute apparently meant three days and counting in Li-time. Jet didn’t know if he should feel embarrassed. He figured that Li <em>did</em> have to wake up early on Saturdays for work, and maybe the guy just didn’t want to reject him outright?</p><p><em>The Di probably don’t know about texting etiquette, Jet,</em> a traitorous voice in his mind whispered.</p><p>“God, fuck you,” Jet said aloud. He wasn’t about that shit anymore. So what if Li exhibited all the tell-tale signs of a Di refugee? It was all just circumstantial evidence, as they called it at the S.I.D. Not proof.</p><p>
  <em>Except for how Li's lukewarm teacup suddenly turned steaming hot on touch.</em>
</p><p>Jet rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. He resolved to visit the teahouse in person to find if Li just didn’t want to go out on a workday, or if he wanted Jet to fuck off. He threw on a jacket, grabbed his wallet and keys, and was out the door in a matter of seconds.</p><p>Maybe the fresh air would help clear his mind.</p><p> </p><p>***  </p><p> </p><p>So apparently, Li just really wanted Jet to fuck off.</p><p>“I thought you were the type of person to take a hint,” Li said with measured nonchalance. He held the tray of tea in his hands stiffly, almost like a shield between him and Jet.</p><p>Li’s deceptively soft tone of voice didn’t do anything to soften the blow of the harsh words.</p><p>“<em>Ouch,</em>” Jet replied with feeling. “I am, usually. But you’ll have to understand that I’m rightfully confused right now. I thought…” Jet leaned in across the table so he could talk quietly, “I thought that we ended on good terms last week. Did I misread?”</p><p>Jet knew he hadn’t, but he wanted to hear it from Li’s mouth. Give him a chance to explain what was going on in that –</p><p><em>tea-heating Di,</em> the voice supplied unhelpfully</p><p>– brain of his. Hopefully, he could also convince Li why he was wrong.</p><p>Instead, Li said nothing. Without even asking for Jet’s order, he turned heel and left.</p><p>“Shit,” Jet muttered under his breath as he plopped his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands. This was going about as poorly as it could, but Jet was in too deep now to leave without an answer.</p><p>“Sometimes when there’s trouble in paradise, a long conversation over hot tea might give you the answers you’re looking for,” a feminine voice offered Jet.</p><p>Jet turned his head slowly to stare at a middle-aged woman sitting at the table over. She was impeccably dressed in a blue flowery dress and primly sipping her tea. Although she wasn’t even facing Jet, he recognized her as a regular patron.</p><p>“Don’t you have better things to do than be nosy about our business, auntie?” Jet asked a bit rudely. But he remembered she’d been rude to an adorably flustered Li all those weeks ago, so Jet didn’t feel too bad.</p><p>She merely chuckled. “What? Can’t a woman have her gossip for the day? People are very interesting, you know. But I’m sure you’re already aware,” she said cryptically. “Oh, look. Here he comes.”</p><p>Jet glanced up to find Li looking at him with an almost impassive glare. It didn’t fool Jet; he could see Li was barely containing a plethora of emotions behind his stony mask. It made him look vaguely constipated.</p><p>“Outside?” asked Li, tight-lipped.</p><p>“Don’t you have work?”</p><p>“Uncle and Pao said they’d take over for a few minutes.”</p><p>“Sure, why not,” Jet said.</p><p>“Would you be able to get me a refill on hot water when you get back, waiter?” flower lady asked Li.</p><p>“Yeah, sure,” Li replied with surprisingly little irritation in his voice.</p><p>Li led Jet out the front door and off to the side of the street, where their conversation would be lost in the buzz of Longcheng midday on a Thursday.</p><p>Jet cut right to the chase. “So, why’d you decide we aren’t talking to each other anymore?” he asked.</p><p>“We’re talking now.” Li was buying himself time.</p><p>“Cut the bull, Li. What’s going on with you?”</p><p>Li sighed and pinched the top of his nose bridge, squeezing those golden eyes shut. “Look. I thought about where we were heading, and what that would mean. And I decided it was… that this is a bad idea. I’m just not in a place right now to start anything with anyone. And –”</p><p>Li paused, cutting himself off. Jet waited patiently for him to finish, intrigued.</p><p>“Trust me when I say this,” Li said in a raspy and rather severe tone, “you don’t want a guy like me around.”</p><p>Well, if that wasn’t the most evasive and vaguely self-deprecating response ever. Li let out a deep and somewhat dramatic sigh. His shoulders sagged and he raised those swirling honey eyes to meet Jet’s. “I’m sorry,” Li finally said, his voice sounding defeated. “I shouldn’t have led you on.</p><p>Jet slowly took Li’s hands in his. Hands that were so warm yet so incredibly pale compared to Jet’s tan skin. It was like they’d never touched sunlight before. Jet idly wondered what it was like to have never seen the sun for the first twenty-odd years of one’s life. It sounded depressing.</p><p>“So, let me get this straight,” Jet said softly. “You don’t want me around <em>not</em> because you don’t like me, but because you think I wouldn’t want you.”</p><p>Li seemed to flinch a bit, but his voice was firm when he replied, “Yes.”</p><p>At this point, Jet let out a little laugh. The funny thing was that a year ago, Jet would have absolutely agreed with Li. The thought of even befriending someone who Jet suspected of being <em>Di</em> – much less starting a relationship with one – would have made Jet sick.</p><p>But for some reason, everything in the past year had brought him to this moment of holding the warm, warm hands of a mysterious tea server on the side of a sunny Longcheng street. From first joining the S.I.D., full of ambition and anger, to blowing up the compound, to Katara’s tear-stained blue eyes, to catching Li’s eyes on that train, to now.</p><p>Jet realized he’s been staring for a bit too long when Li awkwardly cleared his throat.</p><p>“I would like to say you’re stupid for thinking that,” Jet replied, “but you’re not. Stupid, that is.” Jet squeezed Li’s hands and pulled him in closer. “So how do I convince you that I don’t care about any of it?”</p><p>Li seemed to still in his hands. “…About any of what?”</p><p>Jet just looked at Li meaningfully. They stared, trying to read each other, for so long that anyone looking would have found it odd. For the first time in the several weeks since he’d met Li, Jet had a hard time reading the other man’s emotions. Li’s eyes were bright, but his face otherwise betrayed no signs of panic.</p><p>“You can’t,” Li finally broke the silence. “It isn’t just something you can <em>not</em> care about.”</p><p>“Well I know what actually matters,” Jet said with quiet fervor in his voice. “And it’s that I care about you.”</p><p>Li’s eyes widened. Despite the sounds of the city buzzing past their ears, all noise seemed to dim at Jet’s admission.</p><p>Li seemed to choke a little. He looked away from Jet toward the ground. “You don’t know what you’re getting into.”</p><p>Jet chuckled. “That’s what I like about you, Li. You keep me on my toes.”</p><p>Li ripped his hands away from Jet’s. “Jet, I’m being serious!”</p><p>“Does it sound like I’m fucking not?”</p><p>“You – ” Li stopped himself.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>There was a pregnant pause. “Why do you care?” Li asked quietly. “About someone like me?”</p><p>Well, wasn’t that the million-dollar question. Jet didn’t have a concrete answer, so instead he just smiled sunnily and replied, “Why wouldn’t I? What’s not to like about you, Li?”</p><p>Li opened his mouth to argue, so before he could, Jet pressed a quick but firm kiss to his lips.</p><p>Li’s face turned beet red and he frantically glanced around to see if anyone had seen, or for that matter cared.</p><p>Jet’s lips buzzed with lingering warmth from the kiss.</p><p>“So, what do you say? You never answered my text,” said Jet with no bitterness in his voice.</p><p>Li gave him a quizzical look.</p><p>“You, me at the Lantern District tomorrow?” Jet supplied.</p><p>“<em>Right</em>,” Li said, clearing his throat. Then, after a pause: “How about I pick you up at your place at 2030? Text me the address,” he said, with an adorably odd emphasis on the word <em>text</em>, like it was still a little foreign on his tongue.</p><p>Jet beamed. “Aye aye, Captain,” he said, giving a little mock salute as he turned heel to leave.</p><p>He didn’t miss the flash of confusion across Li’s face at the phrase. He chuckled to himself as he headed back down the street. He resolved that today was a good day to stop by the wheat field.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>The Lantern District had been an extremely good choice of venue for a date, if Jet would say so himself. The crush of the crowd and the corresponding noisiness gave him the perfect excuse to lean in close to talk to Li. He relished brushing that silky black hair from Li’s unmarred ear and had to distract himself from thinking how that hair would feel clutched between his fingers.</p><p>It didn’t help that Li was playing along. The damn flirt spoke so close to him that he could feel the heat of Li’s breath brush the side of his cheek. Jet was grateful that his own tan skin and the dark of the night helped to hide his blush. Jet would <em>not</em> be seen blushing like some fucking virgin.</p><p>“You see that white ladies’ shirt over there with the glittery English lettering?” Jet asked, nodding his head to a nearby stand selling shirts. “It literally says ‘<em>cocksucker</em>. You think I should tell auntie what her shirt says?”</p><p>“She wouldn’t be too happy about it,” Li replied mildly. “Why don’t you buy it instead? I think it would suit you.”</p><p>This man was going to be the death of him.  </p><p>“Fuck you,” Jet laughed, going in to shove Li with his shoulder. Instead, Li dodged and managed to wrap a tight arm around Jet’s shoulders, mirroring the move Jet had pulled on Li on their first date. Whatever Li had gotten out of yesterday’s conversation, it had made him <em>bold</em>.</p><p>Li gave a tiny smirk from the corner of his mouth. It took all of Jet’s self-control to not spin around in Li’s arms to kiss that smirk off his face.</p><p>“Forget the shirt,” Jet said. “Come back to my place. Bee and Longshot are out right now.”</p><p>The arm around him suddenly went slack and he could hear Li’s intake of breath. A weaker man might have backpedaled, but Jet held his ground and waited for a response.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Li said, not quite meeting his eyes. Interesting, but Jet wasn’t going to complain. Hook, line, and sinker.</p><p>The walk back to Jet’s apartment was slightly charged, but Jet wouldn’t tolerate awkward silences. He filled the night air with his ramblings, chewing through half of his mouth wheat as he talked. Li seemed content enough to listen to his nonsense, occasionally replying with a short remark or a raised eyebrow.</p><p>When they reached his building, Jet pretended to look up at the night sky, but was actually checking for lights in his windows. They were dark, a good sign. Jet led him up the elevator and to his apartment, not hesitating to flop down on the couch after entering and toeing off his shoes.</p><p>Li seemed a bit lost for what to do, taking a seat on the couch almost gingerly. Jet took the opportunity to shift closer to Li, setting his wheat down on the coffee table next to two other half-chewed stalks. He caught Li eyeing them curiously.   </p><p>“Tea?” Jet offered, at least attempting to play the part of a good host.</p><p>Li snorted. “Doesn’t this usually go the other way around?”</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m brewing,” Jet said. “Your uncle told me you’re not even allowed to touch the tea past serving it, anyway.”</p><p>Li scoffed. “I swear I’m not that bad! All tea tastes like hot leaf juice, anyway.”</p><p>“Don’t let your uncle hear you say that.”</p><p>“I’ve already told him. He disowned me when I did, but at least he took me back, unlike father.”</p><p>“…Oh,” said Jet. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“No, I – it was a joke,” Li explained weakly.</p><p>“Might need to work on that.”</p><p>“Fuck off,” said Li with no heat.</p><p>“You’re in <em>my</em> apartment. You can leave if you want,” said Jet, turning to face Li and putting an arm around the back of the couch. Not quite touching, but close enough. “Is that what you want?”</p><p>Li stared at Jet for a moment.</p><p>“I don’t know what I want,” the other man said with uncharacteristic bluntness.</p><p>Jet inched closer, plastering on his signature grin. He was now close enough to feel the heat radiating off of Li –</p><p>
  <em>damn tea-heating Di</em>
</p><p>– and he said, “But I think you do.”</p><p>Li’s eyes were so, <em>so</em> gold in this light. Nobody’s eyes were that gold. It was weird that he’d worked with Di for the better part of a year, at times sitting eye-to-eye across from them at the S.I.D. interrogation room. And yet he’d never seen eyes like Li’s. A part of Jet’s brain registered that someone who he was damn near certain was <em>one of them </em>was sitting on his couch, in his living room. He didn’t know whether he felt disgusted with himself, or in disbelief, or something else entirely.</p><p>Caught in that smoldering gaze and against his better judgment, Jet felt compelled to ask, “What’s your name, <em>Li</em>?”</p><p>Li’s eyebrows immediately furrowed, and Jet could have sworn he felt the temperature in the room rise by a couple degrees. The other man opened his mouth, but no words came out. Instead of waiting for an answer, Jet rather violently crashed his lips onto Li’s.</p><p>Addicting, was the only word to describe the taste of Li’s mouth against his tongue. The other man tasted like jasmine tea, something unidentifiably spicy, and at this moment, <em>sex</em>.</p><p>“Fuck,” Jet gasped against Li’s lips.</p><p>Li responded by using his slightly heavier build to push Jet back against the cushions. Another bold move for Li tonight, but Jet couldn’t be bothered to analyze it as electricity pulsed through every point on his skin where the other man touched. As they continued to aggressively explore each other’s mouths, Jet could feel heat rushing to his core. His dick started straining against the confines of his pants. Maybe wearing skinny jeans on a date with Li had been a mistake. Hindsight was 20/20, he supposed.</p><p>For a second, Li seemed to not know what to do with himself now that he had Jet pinned underneath. In that second, Jet took the opportunity to take in the sight. Li looked like he was struggling to get a hold of his breath, cheeks flushed and black hair wild. It almost seemed like the other man was holding back. Jet wouldn’t be having any of that. Flexing his glutes, he ground his hips up against Li’s in a slow circle. <em>Fuck,</em> that felt good. Jet let out a raspy groan. Li choked back his own groan, his pupils blowing wide.</p><p>Those damn eyes were so intoxicating. The black of Li’s pupils stood in stark contrast to the bright amber of his irises. This close, Jet could see they were flecked with spots of light brown. They looked like a supernovae, like galaxies. Almost unreal.  </p><p>Jet’s lust-fogged brain considered that if he were to die in this moment, he would die a happy man. That surprised him, but he would have to think on it later.</p><p>Li’s rough hands were braced against Jet, one on Jet’s shoulder and the other on his hip. Jet surged up and captured Li’s lips once more, this time expertly nipping at Li’s bottom lip and travelling down his neck. He sucked a hot red mark against Li’s jugular, subconsciously making sure to leave a mark.</p><p><em>Mine</em>, he thought aggressively.</p><p>Still working his way down Li’s neck, Jet cupped the other man’s raging hard on through his pants. This caused Li to finally let out a hoarse, almost tortured groan. It was the sexiest thing Jet had ever heard in his life. He swore he almost came right then and there from the sound, even though they were both still fully clothed. How embarrassing.</p><p>At that moment, the front door pushed open as Smellerbee’s voice punctured the air: “<em>JESUS Christ!</em>”</p><p>Li promptly rolled off of Jet towards the floor, hitting his head on the coffee table as he went down.</p><p>“<em>Fuck!</em>” was Li’s reply, although whether it was in pain or panic Jet couldn’t tell.</p><p>“Twice, Jet? Really?” Bee asked in not-quite-disbelief.</p><p>“Last time was like three months ago, Bee!” Jet defended, although he still had enough shame to sound sheepish. “Sorry, Li. They <em>said</em> they’d be out till midnight tonight,” said Jet as he glared at his roommates at the door.</p><p>Longshot managed to look at once unaffected yet also deeply disappointed.</p><p>Li still hadn’t gotten off the floor, one hand grabbing his head and the other one attempting to cover his face. “I’m gonna go now,” he mumbled. He rolled to his feet and spared a split-second unreadable glance at Jet before promptly storming out the door, Bee and Longshot giving him a wide berth.</p><p>“We’ll talk about this tomorrow,” Smellerbee said. “I’m fuckin’ tired today.”</p><p>“There’s nothing to <em>talk</em> about,” countered Jet.</p><p>Longshot met eyes with him in a glance that said, “<em>I’m remaining neutral in this, but I’m not happy about it”</em> before following Bee down the hall to their room. A door slammed shut for the second time that night.</p><p>Jet sighed and flopped back down on the couch, staring at the popcorn off-white ceiling of their apartment. “Shit,” he whispered to himself.</p><p>His roommates were bunch of cockblocks.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jet apologized for the mishap over text and Li’s response was a simple “<em>it’s okay.</em>” He’d sent the text a couple days ago now and they hadn’t talked since, but Jet wasn’t one to mull over it. Some things just had to be taken at face value. Jet was content to lounge around the house without any worries or excitement for a few days. It was something he’d been learning to do since he left the S.I.D.</p><p>Scrolling through his phone, Jet’s eyes bugged out as he opened up his email app. He immediately sat up from his reclined position on the couch to stare at the email heading.</p><p>It read: LONGCHENG FIRE DEPARTMENT: Application Update for Zhang Gou Fu.*</p><p>He opened it with no hesitation and read. He’d been selected for the next stage of the application process. The email informed him that he was now required to pass a drug test, a fitness test, and that the Longcheng Fire Department would begin interviewing his past and current contacts for character references.</p><p>Shit. That meant they would probably interview his old colleagues at the S.I.D. Most people back there did not think highly of him.</p><p>Except <em>shit</em>, he thought. This was really happening. He shot off a text to the apartment group chat about the good news. He also texted to a few of his university friends, figuring he might as well inform them they might be getting calls to act as character witnesses for Jet.</p><p>He paused before thumbing over his last text with Li. Did the Longcheng municipal government even know of Li’s existence? Even if they did, they probably wouldn’t contact him.</p><p><em>Who gives a shit? He’d care that you passed</em>, that pesky voice said. This time, Jet made the decision to not ignore it for once.</p><p>“<em>Passed initial screening for fire academy! onto the next stage,</em>” he wrote.</p><p>He was absolutely floored when the three dots indicating Li was actually responding appeared on his screen. </p><p>“<em>Congratulations! I knew you could do it.</em>”</p><p>Then, even more shocking was when Li double texted: “<em>Tea and snacks are on me this afternoon if you want to come visit.</em>”</p><p>Jet had to blink to make sure he hadn’t read that wrong. On one hand, he felt relief that things weren’t awkward between them after the botched hookup attempt. But also: Li was so fucking unpredictable. Jet took pride in being good at reading people, and he had to admit it was a bit annoying how Li was able to blindside him so easily.  </p><p>He supposed that’s what made the other man interesting, though.</p><p>Never one to miss out on an opportunity, Jet jumped up from the couch to throw on a jacket and shoes. He grabbed his keys and was out the door in a matter of minutes.</p><p>“<em>sure. omw,</em>” he texted.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>“Jet!” Uncle Iroh’s familiar voice welcomed him into the teashop. “How nice to see you here again. How have you been?” Iroh asked warmly. It made something in Jet’s chest twinge with nostalgia, but he wasn’t exactly sure for what. </p><p>“Good, Uncle,” Jet replied. “Actually, I just heard back from the Longcheng Fire Department. I made it to the next stage.”</p><p>“Well, that’s amazing news! I’m sure the Fire Department could use a young upstanding man like you,” said Iroh.</p><p>Jet’s smile faltered a little. Young, he was. Upstanding, maybe not so much. But that’s what he was trying to change.</p><p>Thankfully, he spotted Li out the corner of his eye before he had to figure out a response.</p><p>“Li!” he greeted excitedly.</p><p>Li gave him a small but genuine grin as he approached. He smelled of tea and was clad in his green serving uniform, and for a moment Jet felt just a little bit in –</p><p>no, he couldn’t think it.</p><p>“I believe congratulations are in order,” Li said, oblivious to Jet’s small moment of panic.</p><p>“Thanks,” Jet replied.</p><p>“I’m going to go check on the pu erh,” said Uncle Iroh with a wink. Li’s face flushed in response.</p><p>“Something scandalous about the pu erh?” Jet joked.</p><p>“I dunno,” said Li. “I honestly don’t even understand what he says half the time, it’s just the <em>way</em> he says it.”</p><p>Jet chuckled. “So, you gonna hold up on your promise? I’ll take a jasmine and a matcha flower biscuit.”</p><p>Li lifted his only remaining eyebrow. “Aye aye, captain,” he parroted back Jet’s expression from a week ago.</p><p>“You’re learning,” Jet teased.</p><p>Li rolled his eyes to the ceiling. “Just because the Fire Department approves of you doesn’t mean I can’t still put salt in your tea,” was his response.</p><p>“If you’re brewing, I probably wouldn’t be able to taste the difference anyway,” Jet shrugged.</p><p>“Asshole,” Li replied readily. Still, Jet caught Li’s small smile as the tea server turned heel to the kitchen dramatically.</p><p>Jet leaned back in his booth, watching as Longcheng passed by out the window. A group of what appeared to be university students walked past, glued to their smartphones. A mother strolled by with a shopping cart and her young daughter. The daughter seemed the be throwing a fit.</p><p>It was just before rush hour, so the teashop was relatively empty. Jet took enjoyment in the calm. He noticed flower-dress lady sitting at a table in the middle of the shop, away from her usual window seat. Still, she was impeccably dressed as always. She rose from her seat, leaving her knapsack behind, which Jet found odd. Even odder still was that instead of heading to the teashop counter, she walked with measured and deliberate steps straight out the door.</p><p>Jet stared at the lumpy black knapsack, so unlike the chic bags the woman usually carried.</p><p>Jet realized what was happening almost instantaneously even when time seemed to slow to a thick molasses. When he yelled, “Bomb! Bomb! Everybody get out! Leave the building immediately!” it almost felt like someone else’s voice, not his own.</p><p>Thankfully, he watched as the few patrons in the shop hurried out the door, looking confused but compliant given the warning of imminent danger.</p><p>“Jet!” Uncle Iroh grabbed his arms. “What’s happening? Li is in the freezer room, I have to –”</p><p>“I’ll get him!” Jet said, firmly pushing Iroh towards the exit. “You <em>run</em>. Get everyone else away.”</p><p>He sprinted toward the kitchen without checking to see if Iroh had listened. Once in the back, he found the industrial metal door to the freezer easily. He practically slammed on the steel handle.</p><p>Fuck. It was locked.</p><p>“LI!” he screamed, banging on the door. “GET OUT, GET OUT NOW!”</p><p>He almost hit his head on the force of Li opening the door.</p><p>Li opened his mouth to ask, “What the fu –” but Jet was already grabbing his hand and dragging him out the exit. Thankfully, Li seemed to get the message and scrambled out the door with him.</p><p>Their feet had barely hit pavement when the blast rocked the ground. <em>Fire burning hot fire</em> headed toward them so fast that Jet barely had time to close his eyes before his death –</p><p>and yet he continued to breathe. The air around him was burning hot but he was alive. Incredulous, he opened his eyes and saw Li half-crouched in front of him, and Li was <em>holding back the blast.</em> The destruction seemed to last for minutes, but in reality, it was over in less than a second.</p><p>Jet shielded himself from the debris that continued to rain down on them. When it subsided, Jet opened his eyes. Vaguely, he registered that both himself and Li were covered in blood, but he couldn’t feel any pain. His ears were ringing so hard that he could barely hear every car alarm on the street blaring. He thought he heard screaming, but it was hard to tell.</p><p><em>I’m in shock,</em> he thought almost clinically. He was still staring at Li crouched on the street, the other man bloodied but alive.</p><p>Jet grabbed Li’s hand with sudden urgency. It was warm, rough to the touch and yes, Li was <em>alive</em>. They were alive. That was all that mattered. Li’s golden eyes shone bright under his dirty, bloody face.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Jet could barely hear himself speak.</p><p>“Yes,” Li replied. Jet watched the movement of the other man’s lips more than he actually registered the sound. “You’re okay,” Li said.</p><p>“I’m okay,” Jet replied. “We’re okay.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The first thing Jet said to Zuko –</p><p>
  <em>Zuko. His name is Zuko </em>
</p><p>– after they were discharged from the hospital, curled up on Jet’s bed and each holding a mug of tea, was: “You should consider joining the Fire Department.”</p><p>Zuko’s response was to slowly shut his eyes, taking a deep breath before exhaling just as deeply.</p><p>“I am too concussed to understand why you’d say that right now,” Zuko said.</p><p>“Dude. You can literally control fire. I saw you heat your tea, and I thought your skill was just boiling water or some shit like that. But you saved us from being burnt to a crisp in that explosion. If anyone needs to be a part of the L.F.D., it’s –”</p><p>“Jet, can you just shut up for just one second?” Zuko asked politely. “Please,” he added as an afterthought.</p><p>“…Right.”</p><p>And for once, Jet did shut up.</p><p>They sat in quiet companionship as the tea turned lukewarm in their hands.</p><p>Eventually, Zuko broke the silence: “I’m sorry,” he said.</p><p>“…For what?”</p><p>“I shouldn’t have… I knew this was a bad idea from the start. But I was selfish, and I went ahead with it. The bomber, she must have been one of his. My father’s,” Zuko said bitterly.</p><p>“You – ” Jet tried to interrupt.</p><p>“– No. Let me finish. If I hadn’t been so stupid to keep you around, you wouldn’t be caught up in this mess. None of this would have happened. You wouldn’t have gotten hurt,” he finished quietly.</p><p>“Zuko,” Jet said, trying the name out on his tongue. It felt strange, but also right. “You do know I am my own person, right? I can make decisions for myself. <em>This</em>,” Jet gestured between them, “is not a one-way street. And besides,” Jet paused, not knowing how to reveal his admission. “I already knew. Or well, I suspected. That you were, you know. Di.” It felt weird saying it out loud, almost like he had shattered something momentous in their relationship.</p><p>“Anyway,” Jet continued, “my point is that I knew what I was getting myself into. It was my choice, and… I don’t regret it.”</p><p>Zuko turned to look at him incredulously. “You don’t?” he asked.</p><p>Jet had to pause to really think about it. “No, I just regret that you had to lie to me all this time,” he finally said.</p><p>Zuko winced. “I’m sorry,” he said for the second time that night. “But I didn’t have a choice. It was to protect myself, and my uncle, and you. They were never supposed to find us here.”</p><p>Zuko rubbed his face in exhaustion. “And now I don’t know what to do. The teashop is gone, our apartment is gone, and they’re gonna come find us. I think I’ll have to go back.”</p><p>“Hey,” Jet said, gently removing Zuko’s hand from his face and taking it in his own. “It’s gonna be okay. We’re in this together, yeah?”</p><p>Zuko sighed long-sufferingly. “Jet, I understand why you might want to help, but this isn’t your fight. There’s nothing you can do.”</p><p>“…What if there is?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“There are people back at S.I.D. who can help people like you. They’re probably already on your case, anyway. Not in a bad way. We… well, <em>they </em>always clean up after any Di mess. No offense,” said Jet.</p><p>Zuko raised his eyebrow. “Not helping your case here.”</p><p>“Look, what I’m trying to say is, they’re gonna round up fuckin' flower lady and whoever else was involved in this. I still have some contacts there who don’t <em>totally </em>hate me. I’ll vouch for you. They’ll make sure you and your uncle are safe until everyone who’s responsible gets put back where they belong. They might have fired me, but I’ll admit those guys are damn good at their jobs, L – Zuko. Between me and them, you don’t have to worry,” Jet finished.</p><p>Zuko stayed silent in thought for a while. Their tea was completely cold by now. Jet idly wondered if Zuko was going to heat it. Jet hated cold tea.</p><p>“I’ll think about it,” Zuko finally said. “I don’t know yet, I’ll have to see what Uncle thinks. He might still want us to go back.”</p><p>Jet could take that. “Okay. Just… yeah, think about it.” He paused, then said in a brighter tone, “You know, you could even join them. I’ve heard the S.I.D. contracts out some Di to do intel work for them. Not sure how much more security it’ll give you, but you’d probably be better at it than serving tea,” Jet tried to joke, bumping Zuko’s shoulder lightly.</p><p>“Yeah, considering there’s no tea shop anymore I don’t think serving tea is in the picture,” said Zuko.</p><p>“…Right, sorry. Well, just letting you know the S.I.D. also comes with some great benefits. Plus–”</p><p>Jet was cut short by firm, chapped lips pressed to his own.</p><p>When they pulled apart, Jet said, “I’m supposed to shut up. Right.”</p><p>Zuko smiled crookedly, and Jet could have sworn it made his heart flutter. Either that, or it was the lasting physiological damage from the blast.</p><p>“You should get some sleep,” said Zuko softly. “We’re supposed to be on bedrest right now, anyway.”</p><p>“So stay,” Jet blurted. “Bed’s big enough for two.”</p><p>Zuko just stared at Jet in tired surprise. He didn’t say no, though.</p><p>“Longshot will make sure we’re taken care of, don’t worry,” Jet tried, too exhausted to be embarrassed at this point. “And Smellerbee doesn’t actually hate you, promise.”</p><p>Finally, Zuko nodded. “Okay,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When they settled into bed, exhausted beyond words, Jet tentatively snaked his arm around Zuko’s midsection. The warm lulled him into an immediate sense of comfort, and Jet closed his eyes into sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>* Jet's real given name, Gou Fu, is taken from the name of an ancient Chinese military officer. It's a nod to Jet's shuang gous (dual hook swords) in the series.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>